


Body of the Crime

by BirdDollars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdDollars/pseuds/BirdDollars
Summary: A serial killer becomes infatuated with the lawyer who defended him. Though he gets a reduced sentence, he still breaks out of prison to whisk the man away for some alone time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johan gets a good look at his lawyer.

Their first meeting took place in a room the size of a cubicle.

At least, that’s what it felt like to Johan, who stifled a yawn as he observed the cement walls with idle interest.

His personal lawyer had withdrawn so the court was sending him a cheap one paid by taxes. Johan was only told his new lawyer’s name (already forgotten) and the time they’d have to discuss his case (20 minutes).

A knock on the door drew his attention. Two men stepped in; the scruffy officer who cuffed him, and a second man, whose appearance gave him pause. Johan’s lips curved appreciatively. The latter entry was quite a beauty. Johan noted his shapely, elegant features and fine blond hair, styled neatly for business.

“Could you uncuff him and step outside,” the mystery gentleman directed at the officer, yet to acknowledge Johan’s presence. Johan leaned into his sonorous voice—a rich tenor; deepened by profession and gentled by temperament. “My clients deserve comfort and privacy when they speak to me.”

The officer hesitated but obliged. As the lawyer seated himself, Johan rubbed his wrists, noting that the faded pallor of the other man bordered on sickly. Faint exhaustion lined the man’s face, telltale of a courtroom shift too long and too demanding.

Johan met his eyes; the same unyielding color as the walls.

“Mr. Fowler, I am Lloyd Hovens. I will be the lawyer representing you.”

Taking care to remember the name this time, Johan smiled pleasantly. Lloyd, likely encouraged by his display of geniality, smiled back. It was such an instinctive and innocent response—compared to the lawyer's stern entry—that Johan's hand twitched with a _need_.

"I reviewed your case this morning," Lloyd said, oblivious to the danger. "A murder sentence seems inevitable but we can still plead unpremeditated."

Johan drummed the desk with his fingers. "So you've seen what I do."

Both men stopped smiling.

"Refrain from saying such things during the trial," Lloyd continued after a beat. "In fact, I forbid you from saying anything before, during, or after it."

Johan threw his head back in soundless laughter. His shadow, which loomed over the grim lawyer, shook quietly with him. When he finally calmed down, his dark gaze bore into Lloyd.

"Oh, _Hovens_ , you waste your own time. I'm a lost cause."

Lloyd’s grey gaze flickered with some unaired emotion. “Everyone deserves a fair and equal trial, Mr. Fowler.”

Johan considered this, then leaned in. He lazily tapped his forehead.

"You...don't even _know_ what's happening to you up here. If I could get my hands around you...and pull from that neck, a lovely cry..." The murderer closed his eyes and smiled as he said this; it was like remembering a lovely dream. "You would certainly flee."

Clearly not in the mood to supply his client’s fantasies, Lloyd sighed. "Regardless. I am still here. Now may I continue." 

Johan opened his eyes. _Lawyers are a strange breed_ , he mused, leaning back.

As Lloyd resumed his plan of defense, Johan watched him like a hawk.

\------------------------

[ Two Years Forward ]

Lloyd gently shut the door behind him, dripping rain. Hanging up his drenched coat, the lawyer made for the kitchen, where he poured himself a small glass of bourbon. Feeling at ease in his own home, he loosened his tie and tossed the tail over a damp shoulder. Then he took a sip.

Drowsiness overtook him then. The glass slipped from his fingers and smashed against the floor. Lloyd folded to his knees, feeling nauseously sleepy.

Someone loomed behind him and chuckled—a low, soothing rumble with dangerous undercurrents. Lloyd’s blood ran cold, recognizing the sound of his former client despite the brief interaction nearly two years ago. It wasn't hard to guess why the murderer was here. The man hadn't exactly been _subtle_ about his interest in Lloyd. Lloyd just didn't think he'd have the opportunity to act on said interest.

Slumping over, he asked (bleary) if the man intended to kill him.

Johan’s reply was chilling.

“Let’s just say I’ll be pounding the life out of you in more ways than one.”

As his eyes slipped shut, Lloyd felt Johan lift him from the ground and crease him into a bridal carry with ease. Helpless, Lloyd murmured a plea against his captor’s chest—uncertain if Johan heard him.

In all likelihood, the larger man didn’t care.

“ _Ah._ ” Johan crooned his delight as Lloyd slowly turned into deadweight. “You feel much lighter than you look. I hope this delicate body can handle the length of a man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by someone with grammar arguably worse than mine. Neither of us are masters of prose nor punctuation so definitely do not read this for academic value. Exact ratio of (porn to plot) in this fic is to be determined. Some tags may have fallen through the cracks, but (think) the major ones have been covered.
> 
> Thanks for indulging! Unpleasant smut next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content ahoy.

Johan tossed the unconscious lawyer against the mattress, feeling painfully erect in his borrowed trousers. He was never a patient man (and incarceration made him even less of one). Lloyd’s body was an inviting spill before him, waiting and defenseless. Pinning him with a heavy gaze, Johan flicked a wet strand of hair from the blonde's forehead.

"They don't have pretty things like you in prison," Johan murmured appreciatively, leaning to take in his quarry's scent. The rain gave Lloyd an earthy smell, combined with the oaky fragrance of bourbon.

"Lovely," he breathed. "Absolutely lovely."

Mounting the comparatively smaller man, Johan ripped into Lloyd’s shirt; though form-fitted and sticking tightly with water, they did no justice to the figure Lloyd cut beneath them. Popping off several buttons, Johan was reward with two rosy nipples on a well-sculpted chest.

Taking one between his teeth, he bit softly. With the way Lloyd quivered beneath him, he doubted anyone else had tasted the man before. Smiling, Johan’s hands roamed to Lloyd’s belt and slid it off with ease. The pants came off next; at the lawyer’s final layer of privacy, he simply ripped the flimsy garment away.

_He won't be needing that anymore._

Flinging the offending underwear against the wall, Johan unzipped, massive cock springing to attention. Dragging Lloyd's hips towards his waist, Johan aligned an impressive erection to that sweet, fuckable hole. The faded body was unresisting but Johan still heaved with effort; the tip of his cock barely making it in when Lloyd stirred weakly. Johan straightened up and observed with interest as those grey eyes fluttered open. They fell on him with a glassy quality, slow to comprehend.

\------------------------

Vision swimming into view, the first thing Lloyd saw was a face mostly unchanged by time.

Johan towered above him; warm, tanned skin and dark hair cut short during the latter’s time in prison. As they dripped with rainwater, Lloyd couldn’t help but think Johan was almost handsome. Handsome with an alleged body count of seven people. Possibly eight, counting himself.

With muted attention to detail, he noted that the larger man wasn’t in prison garb, but bursting at the seams in one of _his_ suits.

_Premeditated_ , the lawyer thought as sleep pulled at his eyes again. _How long was he waiting in my house?_

His head lolled.

Johan moved then—and Lloyd jolted with more awareness of the painful pressure pushing into him. Heart picking up pace, he lifted his head to focus where Johan had him by the waist, naked. Fairly awake now, he willed himself to stay calm as he looked Johan in the eyes.

\------------------------

Despite his tent, Johan allowed silence to exchange between them. There was much satisfaction to seeing the composed man so aware of his presence. It wasn't like before, where Lloyd glanced over him smoothly while droning on and on about legal.

His satisfaction was shortly lived. The lawyer's expression flipped from alarmed to calculated in a mere blink, panicked breaths already trailing to a steady respire. Wordless seconds ticked by until Johan lost patience.

“Exercising your right to remain silent?”

Lloyd’s gaze was pleading. “You know I won’t be enough to satisfy you,” he reasoned, somehow dignified despite his plight. “This will do nothing for you.”

Johan elected to ignore him and leaned in to gently suckle the lawyer’s neck, intoxicated by the whiskey-like fragrance wafting off him.

“Did you decide that for me?”

Lloyd fell silent as he continued his entry. Johan could tell the trembling body in his grip was trying hard to relax, but his intruding cock was simply too big to slip in without preparation or lube.

"Because you're right. I'm insatiable."

Grunting, he tried to brute-force his way in but Lloyd was _unbelievably_ tight. He glanced up to see how his prey was doing and felt a dull ache in his heart.

Lloyd seemed even paler, if that were possible. The faint flush in his cheeks was more exertion than arousal—clearly indicated by his soft member. He was certainly in some type of pain, gasping raggedly. Then there was the way he looked at Johan—the same indecipherable expression from the day they met. Johan thought it looked a bit like compassion.

He stilled in his assault of the man, thoughtfully running a hand across Lloyd’s inner thigh.

“You defended me so earnestly in court that day,” he murmured fondly. “And this is how I repay you. You must be regretting it.”

He strained to hear Lloyd’s feeble response.

“It was...the prosecution’s job to make sure you were punished. I won’t hold myself accountable...for your cruelty to me either.”

Johan slid out carefully. _Strange breed._

He left the room, giving his anxious prey a moment of reprieve. When he returned mere minutes later with lube, Lloyd had fallen halfway off the bed, arms clinging to bedsheets for vertical support. The drugs were wearing off.

Johan stepped over and grappled the beauty’s thigh, draping the supple leg over his shoulder.

Bent awkwardly between a bed and the threat of a painful fucking, Lloyd finally began to cry. Johan, thoroughly enticed, gently worked the man’s legs open. He gave his pulsating cock a few pumps with lube and began a second plunge into Lloyd’s tight heat.

_Ah, fuck. He feels too good to be real._

The weather left Lloyd cool to the touch, but inside, the blonde was all heated flesh. Johan watched his girth sink inch by inch into Lloyd’s trembling body, guided by an occasional _ah_ from the male. He bottomed out about halfway in.

Desperate to start pounding, Johan hoisted the man back up the bed and gave an experimental thrust. The lawyer quivered around his length, body arching as he was stuffed for the first time.

“ _M...Mr. Fowler_ ,” Lloyd gasped, daring to push a weak hand against Johan’s chest. Johan caught it and chuckled.

“I’ve got a good eight inches of my thick cock up your tender little ass. You can drop the formalities, Hovens.” Roughly pinning Lloyd’s wrists above his head, Johan began setting a brutal pace, fucking for his own pleasure. With the lawyer wetly writhing on his huge shaft, he pounded with increasing urgency.

“Slutty whore,” he growled between thrusts. “You’re just a sleeve for my cock and you fit so well. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t even stand without my dick holding you up.”

Lloyd made a quiet protest, lost against the violently creaking bed as Johan pressed him further and further into the sheets.

Glistening in sweat, Johan leaned in to pant more abuse against the blonde’s collarbone. “I’m gonna fill you to the brim with my seed. You’ll be dripping me for _days_.”

Fighting to stay coherent, Lloyd pleaded for mercy. “ _Hnnph! Hurts... Please...! You’re too big for me, Fowler..._ ”

That did it. Johan snapped his hips forward, sinking into Lloyd all the way. The lawyer let out a strangled cry of pain—which only seemed to encourage Johan.

“Are you _trying_ to seduce me,” he demanded, panting harshly. Before Lloyd could adjust, he resumed his animalistic pace, violently rocking in and out as his lawyer laid beneath him and took it. Heavy balls slapping against tight ass, he slammed into the deepest parts of Lloyd and came with a satisfied moan. His quarry’s virgin hole throbbed around him, milking his load. Blissfully sheathed in Lloyd’s pliant body, he straightened up to get a good look at his handiwork.

The usually clean-cut lawyer was a mess; brutally fucked out, face flushed, and bruises blooming on his wrist (Johan had gripped them hard enough to break something). His once neatly ironed shirt was crumpled below his shoulders, soaked and missing buttons. His trousers were only on one leg and they pooled around the ankle.

Johan pulled out and watched his spend trickle from Lloyd’s stretched-out hole, feeling giddy with a sense of ownership. Lloyd gingerly tried closing his legs but Johan immediately shot forward—pushing a warning finger into him. The blonde let out a tearful gasp.

“You keep those pretty legs open for me,” Johan growled. “I like the view.”

Trembling, Lloyd obliged; his lewd body parting for Johan’s viewing pleasure of his conquered entrance. With his demands met, Johan laid himself next to the disheveled lawyer and fingered him idly.

As for Lloyd, being overworked, drugged, and ravished in the same evening was too much to take. Still, as he lolled on the cusp of unconsciousness, he dared not fall asleep in fear of what debauched things Johan might do without his knowledge.

As Johan reached around in Lloyd, swirling his own load against tender walls, another erection began to form.

Clicking his tongue, Johan pulled the helpless lawyer onto his lap, intending to make the man ride him. Lloyd tried to comply but felt too weak to even sit up. Falling limp against Johan’s chest, he aired his pleas again.

“F...Fowler,” he began softly. “Have...mercy. _Please_...let me rest.”

The dark-haired man considered this and sighed. He sat up, pressing Lloyd against him almost tenderly.

"You can rest for this next one."

As Johan said this, he reached under the bed and produced a gym bag. From what Lloyd could tell, it was full of rope, tactical gear, and lingerie. Deciding he didn’t want to stick around after all, Lloyd blacked out promptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor (aka friend superior with words) complained that reading my unrevised smut was like watching someone assemble IKEA furniture. Whatever, I still got kinks to hammer out.
> 
> Special thanks to readers for sticking around despite the dry writing. And editor, carping aside, who still pushed for a speedy chapter. Cheers!


End file.
